


Black Dahlia

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Investigations, M/M, Plot Twists, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: When he finally had a lead for the case he was investigating, he didn’t expect it to bring him back to square one.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Black Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!

** BLACK DAHLIA **

Chanyeol was looking through some files when his partner walked in and slammed an envelope down on his desk. “What the hell, Oh?” Chanyeol picked up the envelope and watched his partner, also an investigating officer, Oh Sehun make himself comfortable on the chair. “We have a lead to the series of murders.”

Chanyeol widened his eyes and quickly opened up the envelope. There were a lot of pictures taken from crime scenes, locations, weapons and prints. “I went through these pictures once again after the murder last night.” Sehun started as Chanyeol carefully examined through every one of them. He turned around and started pinning them on the board behind him. They had all the previous leads from the murders on the board and now, Chanyeol has added more to it.

“This killer, he targets bookstore owners.”

Chanyeol stared at the board and grabbed a marker. He started scribbling on the board, “Murder 1 – Gangnam Bookstore. Murder 2 – Itaewon. Murder 3 – Uptown Seoul.”

“They’re all done at around the same timing too,” Sehun pointed.

“At 3 in the morning.”

“Yes, exactly.” Sehun said and joined Chanyeol in front of the board. “These bookstore owners,” Chanyeol started drawing a connecting line, “They have a similar background history.” Chanyeol informed Sehun, “I was just on the phone with Haejin. These men, they used to work for a man named Kim Seokmin. Unfortunately, he went missing, leaving his wife and child alone.”

“This sounds like a typical revenge murder to me,” Sehun hummed and rubbed under his chin as he stared at the pictures.

“Well, we need to find the killer. Not label the case as a suspected revenge act.”

“Yeah, yeah… God, I need rest.” Sehun groaned, getting back to his seat but Chanyeol continued staring at one picture, “This shoe print,” he pointed out, “This is new.”

“And, I forgot to mention,” Sehun added, a little too happily, “We have fingerprints this time.”

“From Crime Scene 3…”

“Why do I feel I am lacking out so much information?” Chanyeol grumbled and frowned at Sehun. “I was just away for one day, damnit.”

Sehun laughed and crossed his legs. Chanyeol got back to his chair and read through all the details in the file again and demanded Sehun to fill him up on all the latest information he gathered. “Anyways, tell me…” Sehun wriggled his eyebrows playfully at Chanyeol. “Tell you what?” Chanyeol tried to ignore Sehun’s teasing look.

“You took off to celebrate your one year anniversary with your boyfriend,”

Chanyeol looked up from his papers and gave Sehun a smile, “We had a great time.”

“Did you guys finally have sex?” Sehun teased, laughing out loud when Chanyeol threw a pen towards him. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Seriously, how long will Jongin deprive you?”

“As long as he needs,” Chanyeol mumbled and once again, Sehun laughed, leaning closer, “You guys didn’t have sex.”

“We did everything else but sex,” Chanyeol sighed, “I feel he has been somewhat distance recently, as if…”

“You guys breaking up?”

“No… like he has something else in his mind all the time.”

“He’s probably anxious about having sex with you.”

“Can’t you think of anything else?” Chanyeol shook his head and tapped the pen against the table. He glanced towards Sehun and found the other with a soft smile, “He’s beautiful okay. He has no reason to be anxious. I love him so much.”

“You have to keep assuring him that,” Sehun suggested, “Maybe, he’s just stressed.”

“He seemed a little stressed actually. He knows I am working on this case.”

“You shouldn’t have told him about it.” Sehun pouted, pitying his partner.

“I regret it but there’s nothing I can do other than assure him; I am safe.”

Sehun scoffed, “Let’s go. We have to meet Lucas at the Forensics. He said he’ll have the reports in two hours.”

“The fingerprints?” Chanyeol questioned, “It normally takes a day.”

“Well… I told him you’d treat him to dinner for a week.”

“What the hell Oh Sehun! I left for one day and you do this!!” Chanyeol roared. He grabbed his jacket and chased after the other only to be stopped in track when his cell rang. 

“Park,” he greeted and focused on Sehun who was walking back to him. “You have a matching result?” he spoke to the caller, “Great, we’ll be there in a while. You can send Sehun the details and we’ll be there to sign the reports.”

“Do we have a name?” Sehun asked when Chanyeol disconnected the line. “He’ll send you the details in a minute. Meanwhile let’s be on our way there.”

They both got in the car in no time and Sehun kept tapping his phone anxiously. “Lucas can’t work quickly, can he?” he grumbled and when he got the notification on his phone, they both fell silent; Sehun checked on the document while Chanyeol waited for the name.

“What the hell…” Sehun whispered, sending Chanyeol a worried glance.

“What’s wrong? He didn’t give you the name?”

“No. We have a name but,” Sehun swallowed nervously. Sweat started forming over his forehead.

“But what? Just give me the name.”

Sehun swallowed again and cleared his throat, “Promise me, you won’t act rash.”

“Sehun,” Chanyeol warned.

“The fingerprints on the murder weapon, found on Murder 3 scene matches…” Sehun glanced towards Chanyeol for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Who, Sehun?”

“Matches Kim Jongin’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing for this ship the first time!  
> >.<


End file.
